


Seeing You That Way - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [28]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've sort of gotten used to seeing you that way." - Napoleon Solo, The Virtue Affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You That Way - A Picture Story

_**And Napoleon decides that he likes it.** _ _**** _

_**"Hmm, tempered steel. I'm afraid this may take a while, Illya."** _

_**"The handcuff lock seems to be jammed. I'm afraid this may take a while, Illya."** _

_**"Industrial strength straps. I'm afraid this may take a while, Illya."** _

_**"I'm afraid this could take HOURS!"** _

_**"Tough knots. I'm afraid this..."** _

_**"Really, Napoleon. If you want to tie me up, all you have to do is ask."** _

_**"Ah, sweet music to my ears!"** _

 


End file.
